


𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐅𝐈𝐍𝐀𝐋 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐏𝐇𝐄𝐂𝐘 → Lloyd Garmadon [Book One]

by miamidnightt



Series: The Final Prophecy [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamidnightt/pseuds/miamidnightt
Summary: ❝In the silence of our egos, we lost each other.❞Book One | Shapeshifters' ReignMia Brooklyn has always been used to doing things her own way, that's how it's always been for her. But when things take a turn for her after running into five Ninja, she knows her life will never be the same again. Strange things are happening and realizing she's the only one who can stop this mess, she throws everything aside to help her new team.Shapeshifters are crawling out of the darkness from within Ninjago, only a prophecy of the Purple Ninja can restore the balance back to the light. But... The question remains, who is this Purple Ninja?[CONTAINS MATURE LANGUAGE & THEMES]STARTED: May 26th, 2019COMPLETED: January 31st, 2020
Relationships: Cole (Ninjago)/Original Female Character(s), Cole/Lloyd Garmadon/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane, Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Kai (Ninjago)/Original Female Character(s), Lloyd Garmadon & Lord Garmadon, Lloyd Garmadon & Original Female Character(s), Nya/Jay Walker
Series: The Final Prophecy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178081
Kudos: 3





	1. 00 | Prologue

Fire. Flames. Ashes.

The wind brushed the dirt against her eyelashes, causing a small wince to escape her lips from the sudden chill running down her spine. Her fingers were coated in blood, her blood, and that was what terrified her the most out of anything.

She only wanted for this crazy dream to disappear from her eyes— never to be seen again and to vanish like the morning fog. She was already separated from her friends, the ones who had brought her into this ludicrous mess she found herself in.

Her mind was telling her this was all their fault… but her heart refused to listen, knowing well that she was partly to blame herself.

With the wind knocking against her own body— which refused to move to her own accord, only allowing her to flutter of her lashes at the dangerous images that flashed around her dilated eyes, clinging to the horror of the entirety of the situation.

“Not yet! I c-can’t...!” She croaked, trying to stand on her feet but to no prevail.

Her body was like a raging sea, unable to be controlled by her mere words and that seemed to bother her to no end— the wall of fire that surrounded her felt like it was trying to keep her there, like she was the heart to the burning flames.

But once she heard a far off hissing— she knew she had to get out of there before things got too gruesome on her part. The sound began to grow louder, making a shiver of fear crawl up the girl’s spine in horror and make her want to scream but no clamor left her lips.

Dark creatures emerged before her— ones who had obviously survived the attack she had done to them. She had thought that getting rid of their Queen would be enough to make them disappear, but it was obvious that it wasn’t enough for them.

And the looks they gave her were far from pleasant.

The first one laughed, “My, my… Purple Ninja. What a surprise to find you here, alone, and without your friends to protect you.”

Yes… Purple Ninja, that was who she was. She had only wanted to protect Ninjago City and all the people from these vile creatures but even she was unable to do that. Now, even she herself wasn’t safe anymore and the thought made her squeeze her eyes shut.

“Leave… her alone!” That one voice was enough to make her eyes shot back open— seeing the familiar blond locks of the boy in front of her, katana in his hand, and pointed at the remaining enemies.

He was the Green Ninja— the one who had saved her countless times before and this, this was no different than the rest. He and the other four stood in front of her, like a pair of guard dogs protecting their young against predators, and that made their enemies hesitate slightly. But they didn’t give up just yet.

The first evil being charged in first— Darkened sword in his hands, ready to destroy anyone who touched the blade but the blond was quick, dodging only a hair’s away and slicing the being, watching him disintegrate into nothing. 

But he didn’t see the second one behind him— until the Fire Ninja jumped in with his sword and knocked the being back with the hilt of the weapon. The enemy snarled in anger, holding his side in agony from the attack but two more quickly came in, both with swords in their hands and laughter in their voices.

The Green Ninja huffed— not hesitating as he formed a ball of his elemental powers, green energy creating from each of his fingertips. He had tried to keep his cool, but these few enemies that were left from the battle, they already were pissing him off.

Seriously, he thought to himself. Don’t they realize that they lost?

With a flick of his wrist, he sent the ball of energy flying in the direction of the creatures in front of him— watching them as they melted away from his sight, until nothing remained but the clear skies above his head. He quickly strode away, heading towards the fallen girl a few feet away from him and the others, resting a hand against her head and frowned.

“I think she’ll be alright…” He mumbled, but was startled by a hand grabbing at the upper part of his sleeve. “Hey… Mia? You awake?”

She nodded.

“Yeah,” She smiled weakly, the slight tug on his sleeve was enough to tell the blond that she was still fighting to stay awake, “L- Lloyd, I need you to promise me something. Please, don’t you ever…”

He shook his head, “I promise.”

Her eyes finally closed with those last words of his ringing in her ears— she smiled lightly, her mind drifting off automatically. But her last thoughts were of those of when this whole mess started. 

It felt like such a long time ago— almost like they never had existed to begin with. But those times… she could never forget them.


	2. 01 | Strange Encounter

The sun hung high above the clouds— grabbing at each one of them in an effort to guide them away from the starlit city. The stars twinkling in the sky took their leave, the sky becoming a soft blue in just moments. The golden rays of light left a warm glow on Ninjago City, the place where it all began and ended.

Mia Brooklyn slammed her face against the book on the table— the dark ink from her pen getting on her hands and she grumbled in frustration from the troubling scene. Lifting her head up from the hard, wooden surface in front of her, she got up from her cushioned chair and sauntered into the kitchen entryway.

But to my surprise, a black ball of fur came rushing towards me, letting out soft cries and pawing at my leg. Stopping in my tracks, I laugh and pick up the small creature in my arms— a pure-bred, black cat that I had named Midnight.

It was a funny story of how she met the small critter, actually. She was the one who had found him on the streets that day in Ninjago City. He was small, helpless, and without anything to eat. He was already starving himself to death. Mia had felt bad for the creature in front of her, so she took him with her and he’s lived with her ever since.

“What’s up, Midnight?” She asked in a sweet voice, with a wide grin on her face— The furry feline immediately started pawing at the ends of her red hair, like it was a game to him, “You know, you’re really silly when you wanna be.”

The cat meowed in response to her.

Once she entered the room with a sigh of defeat— letting Midnight jump out of her arms, while rubbing both her hands to get the ink off her fingertips— Actually, the kitchen was part of the apartment that she paid rent for— She was lucky to have moved in at such a young age, or she might still be living out on the streets like before. And that was something she did not enjoy.

She loved the space she was living in— a kitchen that connected itself to the living room— with counters and cupboards decorating the area, along with a nearby sink, too. Most days, she was forced to wash all the dishes by hand, as she did not have a dishwasher in her apartment but she didn’t mind it.

The living room— the place where she did all of her work— was the most-used room in her apartment. You see, she was a journalist and she needed some space that allowed her to work quietly. The room was set up with two couches across from each other, with a coffee table placed between them, and the TV mantled on the wall— but she hardly ever had time to watch anything these days. And there was a hall that led down to the bathroom and her bedroom.

Standing on her tiptoes— she reached inside one of the cupboards in the kitchen, her fingers just barely grabbing one of the glass cups. She turned on the faucet and let the water drip out and fill up her glass. She quickly gulped down the water, before heading back into the living room. But upon returning to the inky disaster of the papers she had spread across the table, she couldn’t help but let out a deep sigh.

“Right… Forgot ‘bout that.” She mumbled under her breath.

Sinking back down into her wooden chair at the table, she hoped to finish up what she had been working on— she was supposed to have a rough draft ready for the next paper in the news and since the journalist company was counting on her, she couldn’t just take a break from it. Because she’d probably forget about it later.

Come on, she told herself with a hum. I just need to finish this up and—!

But when she glanced over at the clock— she widened her eyes and jolted straight out of her chair in a rush. She steadied herself, realizing that she only had a few hours before she was supposed to show up to work. 

And I planned to practice with my kickboxing before that, too!

Kickboxing— it was one of the hobbies she picked up from living in Ninjago City her whole life and with her bad temper, it was a way to get her anger out on things that were dragging her down in life. But it wasn’t the only thing she had to take her mind off things, considering she was very good at archery as well.

Rubbing her left eyebrow— she rushed inside and closed the door to her bedroom, rummaging around in her dresser until she threw on a black t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, and her oversized green hoodie that she used to hide away her noticeable red hair. She hated her terrible luck… being born with something unnatural as her hair.

Seriously… people don’t know when to keep their mouths shut!

Letting out a breath, she recalled when she first arrived in Ninjago City— the memory making her grimace in disgust— remembering how the people never trusted her. She glanced around, her room was one place where she felt most comfortable. With galaxy and purple blankets covering her bed, with the sheets being a dark purple, as well. Her floor was a dark, hardwood, with a dark rug laid out on the floor next to the door. A large window that reached down towards the floor, with long, purple curtains draping down from the reflective surface.

Her eyes found the wall mirror against the opposite wall of her window— she glanced at herself in the mirror for a moment, letting out a sigh. The dresser laid next to the mirror, clothes shoved in each of the drawers, divided by certain types of clothes. And her desk with her laptop laid at the other end of the room, the light on the side of the computer blinking every few times.

And without another thought, she headed out of her apartment— the only sound she heard was the hurrying of her footsteps.

* * *

The sun shined down on the girl’s hood that hid away her red locks of hair— she felt the eyes of other people on her, giving her weird looks as to why she was wearing her light jacket in the middle of summer. 

Of course, there was a reason behind it— she didn’t want anyone to see her hair. Back when she was little, she had been sent off to the Darkley’s Boarding School For Bad Boys. And as the name implies, it was a school for boys and only boys. But the orphanage she was previously at persisted on her staying there, as they said she was trouble for them.

Sure, she thought with a scowl. The only reason you wanted me to leave was to separate me from my older sister, wasn’t it?

Tears began to form in her eyes at the distant memories— Her older sister, Ellie, was the one who was always there when they were little. She protected her from bullies at school, helped her with her homework, and even went out of her way to spend time with her sister instead of her friends from school.

But that changed when both of their parents had instantaneously died in a car crash on the way back home. It had changed her life for the worse. Both she and Ellie had been on the run for days in Ninjago City and even went without feeding themselves. It was a disaster but it didn’t stop there, when the police managed to find them in the back alleyways and take them to the orphanage.

However, Mia was upset and refused to talk to anyone but her sister, finding that she felt safe when Ellie was close. But the people at the orphanage thought of this as bad behavior, which led to them deciding to send her off to Darkley’s.

The day she was supposed to leave was the hardest for Mia. Her sister had begged them not to take her away, as she needed to be there for her sister and help her. But no one seemed to listen to her and struggled to bring a crying, screaming redhead into the van that was ready to take her away to her new school. Mia was refusing to leave her sister’s arms, hugging and sobbing on her until no tears threatened to leave her eyes.

And once the girl was brought to Darkley’s— she had thought of it only as a living nightmare that she had to escape from. At first, all the boys seemed fine until they showed their true colors, teasing and mocking the redhead until she was left in tears. She’d cry in her room for hours, as no one wanted to share a room with her.

But the worst part was… they had thought of her as a freak. All because her hair was a different color from theirs. And that’s what brought on her to become self-conscious of her hair. She was afraid others would find her to be a freak too, which led her to hide it from everyone she was around.

Her mind was so preoccupied, that she didn’t have time to hear the pounding of footsteps against the pavement. The autumn chill had her smiling, letting out a sigh as she wiped away more of the sweat piling on her forehead. And right as she was about to turn the corner—

Crash!

The redhead felt herself fall into a tangle of arms and legs with someone else— Her eyes taking notice of the large, muscular body atop her much smaller, feminine one. Finally, she found a pair of widened, amber eyes gazing at her until she let her expression harden, as a faint of a blush dusted her cheeks while her hands hit against the male’s chest rather roughly.

“Get the hell off of me, you dumbass!” Mia shouted, each of her fingers formed into a fist and clenched the red fabric around the teen’s chest. Drawing her knee up and digging right into the center of his stomach. He hissed, keeling over and shaking his head in pain, “Don’t do that again…”

“Wha—? But that just happened to be a complete accident!” The guy dressed in red called at her, taking a breath and standing to his feet, obviously trying to ignore the pain.

The red-haired teen stared at the male for a good few seconds— Noticing that the way he dressed and acted, it reminded her of those so-called Ninja that were supposedly the protectors of Ninjago and the people. And, of course, she didn’t want to believe in that garbage and refused to need any help from them.

Of course, she knew they were the saviors who had saved the city the last few times from destruction— Like the defeat of the Great Devourer, or when they saved them from Lord Garmadon countless other times— But still, that meant nothing to the redhead.

Everyone can be so oblivious...

The redhead sunk deeper underneath her hood, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest in frustration, “Yeah… One that could have easily been avoided, idiot! And stop looking at me like that, it’s rude!”

“What’s going on here?” The other four stopped and saw the scene unfolding between the two— which the green one easily rushed into and pulled the two away from each other. He looked over both of them, raising an eyebrow at Mia, finally speaking, “And what did you do to Kai?”

Are they seriously blaming me for what happened? What idiots… 

“Didn’t you see what went down?” She pointed out, averting her eyes from the Green Ninja. “He fell on top of me, obviously.”

Kai took this chance to speak up, glaring at the girl in front of him with a death glare, “Well, you didn’t have to go ahead and kick me off you! That counts as being rude too, you know?”

“That was my way of making you get off me.”

“With violence?” The black one challenged her.

The teenage girl was disconsolate with these words, “That was unintentional.”

“If it was unintentional, then why did you do it?” The Black Ninja continued, stepping up to her and raising an eyebrow down at her.

The girl huffed in annoyance, keeping her arms folded across her chest to prove her point, but her height didn’t help her with that, “Because… I just told you why I did it. Your friend was acting like an ass and wouldn’t get off me. Would you like it if someone had collapsed on you and wouldn’t get off, even after you asked them?”

“I don’t think you asked him—” The blue one tried to point out, but he was easily cut off by the furious teenage girl in front of them.

“Shut up! This has nothing to do with you!” She hissed at him, holding her hood close to her face and taking a step backward but immediately regretted it when the Black Ninja stepped in front of her, his breath reaching a hair’s away from her face.

Too close! Fall back… He's gonna figure you out! Her thoughts raced as fast as her wild heartbeat, while she took a couple of steps back with a shaky breath. Pulling her hood further over her head in desperation, her eyebrows dug deeper towards her irises. 

“I think this has plenty to do with us,” The Black Ninja sighed, reaching up and slipping off the mask-hood he wore over his face, revealing his dark hair and tanned face, “Seriously, though… Do you have to be so snappy with us? Damn—! Why are you in such a hurry, anyway?”

“That’s none of your business, dumbass!” She snapped, turning on her heel and ready to make a run for it down the streets of Ninjago City. She had done it plenty of times before.

The green one walked over to the Earth Ninja, “Cole, don’t go making a scene out of this. You know you can’t go picking arguments with civilians, yeah? We have training with Sensei later today, anyway. And I’m sure whoever this is,” he gestured down to her, “needs to get going, too.”

“Mia… My name is Mia.” She corrected him with her finger pointed at him.

“Right,” He nodded his head, like he was somehow supposed to know that, “Sorry about this misunderstanding, Mia, and sorry about Cole. He can be a bit… difficult at times. Me and the guys will get out of your way.”

Mia hesitated, speaking up before they could leave, “Wait a minute… I’m curious, who are you guys supposed to be?”

“Ninja,” He replied, wearing a grin from under his green mask, and realization lit up in Mia’s eyes, but she just gave him a firm nod, “We’re the Ninja who protect this city, so I’m sure we’ll be seeing you around.”

“Unlikely…” She whispered under her breath, so that he was unable to hear her. But when she lifted her head up, she saw the wave of his hand and he ran off before disappearing completely out of her sight.

She let out a small tsk, heading off in the opposite direction of the group.

* * *

Lloyd Garmadon padded his feet after the others— all of them heading in the direction of the ship that sat at the water’s edge, rocking silently against the blue waves of the ocean. He felt a sense of relief, knowing they were back home at the Destiny’s Bounty, where he knew Sensei and Nya would be waiting, ready for them to arrive.

Each of them easily jumped back aboard the Bounty, followed by the laughter of Kai and Jay in the back of the group, who found it amusing to see who could make it back on the deck first. Although, the Green Ninja didn’t seem all that interested in their little exchange, his mind focused on the previous events that had happened earlier this morning. He couldn’t get it off his mind, feeling like the memory was eating at his brain.

Come on, Lloyd! That’s not what’s important right now!

And sure enough, Sensei Wu emerged from below the deck— reading some type of scroll that looked to have been untouched, like it was breaking just from his fingers touching the paper-like material. They found all their eyes on him, the Sensei turning his gaze up, rolling the scroll up, and stuffing it in his pocket.

“Ah, right,” Stroking his beard in thought, he nodded once and it was then that the Ninja knew their training started, “Training.”

The rest of the day was spent training, up until the sun was beginning to set in the sky, and sharing a few words, Sensei Wu retreated back below deck and ended the lesson there. All five boys were skeptically confused, not understanding what was going on with their Sensei and why he was acting strange.

“Odd,” Zane hummed in response, putting a hand to his chin and turning over to his friends, “Sensei was acting rather unusual today, but I cannot seem to sense what is troubling him.”

Lloyd patted Zane on the shoulder, guiding everyone below deck and towards the kitchen, smelling the sweet scent of cinnamon in the air, “Come on, guys, we should get some dinner before it gets too cold. I remember that it was Nya’s night to cook.”

“Wait, Nya’s cooking?” Jay asked, rushing off and into the kitchen, the sound of her name was the only thing on his mind.

Cole gave the Blue Ninja a dubious look, entering the kitchen with everyone else not far behind. Nya was inside, leaning over the hot stove and stirring a spoon through a liquid inside the pan on the heated burner. She waved when everyone entered, nearly burning herself but Kai’s overprotectiveness kicked in, rushing and moving her hand before it could touch the hot surface of the oven.

“Careful, sis,” Her older brother warned her, tapping her on the nose and his worried expression softened after a few seconds, “I’d hate to see you hurt yourself like last time. We don’t need another accident happening, yeah?”

The Sister of Fire rolled her eyes and lightly shoved him away, so that she could continue cooking, “Okay, Mr. Overprotective, but I think I can handle myself just fine.”

“Hmm… Not my fault if you end up burning yourself.” Kai teased, stepping away and taking a seat at the table with the others.

“Oh, shut up!”

Her brother chuckled lightly, everyone waiting for a good five minutes for Nya to finish making the dinner she had intently prepared for everyone. She decided on making chicken, since that was easy to make and everyone liked it. But this time, she added a bit of cinnamon to it and while she had the cinnamon out, she had decided to make fresh apple cider. She grew up loving it as a kid, so she thought now was a good time as ever to make some.

“Wow, Nya,” Jay said through a mouthful of food, “This is really good! How do you even make this stuff?”

Zane sighed in disapproval of the auburn-haired teen across from him, “Jay, please do not talk with food in your mouth. You should swallow your food before beginning a conversation with someone.”

Nya giggled, finding Jay’s childish nature amusing, and handed her boyfriend a napkin. She and Jay had been together for the last few months, both of them enjoying each other’s company whenever they got to hang out together. Although, Kai wasn’t enthusiastic about their whole relationship at first, he soon learned to accept it.

“Hey, where’s Sensei?” Lloyd asked, looking from side-to-side but unable to find his uncle anywhere, “I thought he would have come for dinner by now.”

Nya frowned, rubbing her wrists in nervousness, “Uh… Well, he told me that he’ll just have something later tonight. He’s been distant all day and I can only assume it's because of that scroll he found this morning.”

“Scroll? What scroll?” Cole asked her, confused.

“The one he’s been carrying around all day,” Nodding her head, she went ahead to explain in detail to them, “After you guys left for the city this morning, Sensei found this parchment in his room and he hasn’t put it down since. Didn’t you guys see him with it during training?”

They all nodded in unison. Of course, they had seen him with it, they just didn’t think anything was out of the ordinary but the more they thought of it, they realized he never put the scroll down once. Whatever was bothering their sensei, it was something big and he was keeping it a secret from the rest of them. Even so, they knew he would eventually come around and tell them.

“Maybe… Something on that scroll has him worried?” Jay guessed, holding up a finger but quickly placing the same finger to his chin, “Ah, maybe not. I can’t really tell when it comes to Sensei.”

Cole chuckled at him, “How about we change the subject, Nya? Oh, I guess you didn’t hear about the girl we encountered today, have you?”

“No, what happened?” She pressed, her soft voice holding curiosity.

“Well, it’s a funny story actually—” Cole began, only for a certain Fire Ninja to snicker loudly, interrupting the raven-haired teen from continuing.

Kai held both hands over his mouth, trying to contain his laughter but it was near impossible. He howled with laughter, Jay and Lloyd laughing along with him. Zane was the only one who seemed confused by them.

“Really, Cole?” Kai’s whole face was hurting from laughing so much. He took a deep breath, “You practically were having an argument with her, like you were ready to—”

Cole gritted his teeth, stepping forcefully on Kai’s foot from under the table, “Alright, I think that's enough of that talk.”

“You're just afraid to admit that you almost got beaten up by a girl.” The Fire Ninja was enjoying every minute of Cole’s suffering, placing a hand on his shoulder and whispering, “I could tell that you were annoying her.”

Raising an eyebrow, the Black Ninja huffed, “Coming from the guy who actually ran into the same girl.”

“Hey! That was an accident!”   
“Didn’t look that way.”

A long silence overtook everyone, the only sound being the clatter of their silverware against their plates. Finally, the Flamey sister rose from her seat and collected all the dirty dishes off the table, carrying them over to the sink to be cleaned. 

“Here, sis,” The messy-haired Ninja scurried over to his sister's aid, not wanting her to have to do the dishes by herself, “let me help you with that, yeah?”

Nya smiled at her brother, “Thanks.”

As for the others, they headed off and out of the kitchen without another word, the days’ events clouding their minds. When they reached the dimly-lit deck, the group was greeted with the glittering sight of the stars above them, like the small specks in the sky could somehow wash away all their agitations, but the whole thing looking absolutely breathtaking.

“Do you guys… think that Sensei will tell us what’s bothering him?” Jay asked, twiddling with his hands a bit and his eyes drifted down to his feet, “I mean, he’s been acting strange all day and I’m worried something is bothering him.”

Zane dipped his head, walking over to the rails and peering up at the stars, “I do not know what it is that is bothering him, but… I sense that it is an evil presence that he is daunting over.”

“Hold on a minute,” Cole spoke up, both him and Jay joining him by the rail, “You aren’t saying there’s a possibility that we might have a new enemy on our hands, are you? Do you think that’s what was on the scroll he was holding?”

“I’m sure,” Lloyd, who had been quietly listening to the others from behind, spoke up with a firm nod, his eyes holding fear that he never knew he would be experiencing, “If he’s been acting this strange all day, then we might have to expect something dangerous heading our way.”

Jay became flummoxed and tapped his chin in thought, “Yeah, but… I’m worried, when do you think that’ll happen?”

“Probably soon…” Cole mumbled under his breath, heaving a heavy sigh, “I’m sure if it’s about another enemy, Sensei will come and tell us about it. But maybe… No, never mind.”

“Perhaps we should leave it at that,” 

Jay huffed but gave a short nod towards the nindroid, “Yeah, that probably would be best. We shouldn’t touch on the topic until Sensei confirms it himself. God, I wish he would tell us what’s going on exactly.”

None of them spoke another word, the only sound coming from the whistling waves of the ocean below the ship, with the cries of the birds flying near the water’s surface. The Green Ninja held his eyes against the sunset, fading out of the sky and letting the moon come and take its place. 

What had felt like minutes, had turned into hours and Lloyd realized that the other Ninja had gone back inside the Bounty. He glanced up at the moon, shining down on the surface of the ocean and giving it a mystic-like look.

It was all too much for his mind— Instead, he decided to take his leave and head straight for bed, like the others had. He didn’t want to think any more of this than he needed to.

He only hoped Zane’s assumption was wrong. His father was enough of a threat.


End file.
